


Defence Against the Little Girls

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Flat Chest, Footjob, Hebephilia, Humiliation, Multi, Pedophilia, Perversion, Teasing, Tights, Tiny Tits, Underage - Freeform, cum on clothes, first year, small tits, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Ginny and Luna gang up on Lockhart
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Ginny Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn't taken much for the pair of girls to get him in this vulnerable position. First, a surprise knock on his office door, acting sweet and innocent and begging to hear his stories. They had dumbed themselves down, pretending to be impressed with everything he said. Then they commented on his strength and bravery, which he really enjoyed. Lockhart loved any female that surrendered to his charm. Ginny had found his wand and hidden it from him, then they stood either side of his chair, gazing up at him with puppy eyes. The attention was driving him wild and he soon let his guard down completely, allowing Luna to move behind him and grab his arms. Shocked and confused, Ginny raised her wand toward him and ordered him to remove his clothes. Lockhart, a coward after all, couldn't do anything to help himself. 

He stood, slowly, Luna's wand now on him too. Embarrassed he began to strip, telling the girls how much trouble this would get them in. They didn't care, they knew they could get away with it easily. Besides, with the fun they were about to have he may not want to tell anyone and ruin it. Now he stood nude in front of the two teenagers, his students, and their eyes traced over his body before they began to feel him, squeezing his muscles and rubbing his nipples. Although it was wrong and illegal, the two girls were stunningly beautiful, and no matter how hard he tried, his cock became hard. Luna and Ginny were genuinely interested in his cock, that was for sure. It was the biggest either of them had seen. Luna pushed him down to the floor, his legs out, her hands on his shoulders keeping him still.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Ginny smirked. “You can't defend yourself against two little girls!” she laughed, looking down at the nude man. Luna now had him in a headlock, his cock pointing to the sky. “And look how excited he is! Getting a boner for two underage girls just for touching him!” Luna giggled, squeezing his neck and making him moan. He wasn't even resisting anymore, trying not to give away how much he was enjoying this domination. He wasn't a hero at all, he was a weak submissive old perv. Ginny had kicked her shoes off and stood between his legs, her foot raised above his cock, her black tights dangerously close making him whimper. “Loving this, aren't you, perv?” she smirked again, lowering her foot so it brushed his tip, making him shudder. “Want me to tease your pervy cock with my smelly feet?” she asked, biting her lip.

Unable to speak, still in shock, he nodded and looked up at her. “You'll get us all into trouble...” he finally managed, making the girls giggle. “Then you'd have to admit that two first year girls overpowered you!” Luna teased into his ear, her grip a lot looser now, knowing he wasn't even struggling. “And that you're a perv for liking it.” Ginny added, lowering her foot more, adding pressure to his rock hard cock. Her small foot, clothed in black, looked so hot and felt so nice on his delicate area. He blushed but knew it was true, this was incredible. He'd let them do anything to him at this point. His 7 inches were in no danger of softening. Ginny now pushed down further, pressing his cock to his stomach, slowly moving her foot on it generating enough friction to make him leak pre-cum. “What a sissy!” Luna smiled, her free hand returning to his nipple and massaging it.

“How about a proper footjob, sissy perv?” Ginny asked as she pressed into him further, his reply cut off by a moan, and she then joined him on the floor, her thin legs stretched out, her tiny feet gripping each side of his cock perfectly. He didn't know how a first year girl knew how to do something so dirty, but it no longer mattered. When Luna started kissing and licking the side of his face, nothing mattered at all, he was in paradise. “Incredible...” Lockhart groaned as Ginny's cute feet began to pump him, turning his head to the side to allow Luna to kiss and lick him more, his mouth open desperately wanting to feel her tongue on his, but she denied him that much. His nipples were now as hard as his cock as he leaned into the angelic blonde, completely giving in to them. “Your feet are just like magic, Ms Weasley!” he smiled and moaned, almost dribbling from pleasure.

Ginny continued to work his cock expertly, occasionally pressing into his balls and letting his tip press the small gap next to his big toe. “If you carry on foot wanking me like that, well, I think I'll cum quite soon!” He warned, looking across at her delicate pale face, her expression of concentration. The softness of her feet and the fabric of her tights was a sensual overload, and Luna's kissing only made it harder not to blow his load this second. “No cumming yet, perv.” Luna whispered into his ear. “Aren't you supposed to be a big tough man? What kind of a man cums this quickly for two underage girls?” She added, her mean words only exciting him further. Ginny, still footjobbing him expertly, removed her feet suddenly and he groaned with frustration. “Maybe you don't deserve to cum.” she stated, standing up, Lockhart moving as if he was going to bring her back down, but Luna stopped him.

“If you want to cum you can finish yourself off!” Ginny spat, laughing. Luna then let go of her headlock and moved to stand next to Ginny, both small girls above him, looking down with wicked grins. “Show us how much a sissy old perv can cum!” Luna ordered, and then together the girls both removed their tops, revealing their bare chests, flat with the pinkest nipples he had ever seen. Despite their ages they looked stunning, their long hair falling down to their chests, and with a growl of passion he gripped his own cock and began to wank. “Look at the perv, wanking for little girls!” Ginny mocked, wiggling her flat chest proudly. “So young, so pretty...” he breathed, shamelessly pleasuring himself as he gazed at them, his tongue out desperately. “Shoot a big load for us, perv!” Luna barked, their tops still raised in their hands. “Cum for our tiny first year tits!” Ginny followed up with, and all the encouragement was working. Lockhart began to shudder.

“Oh, Merlin! This is it! You're making me cum, look!” he growled with relief as his orgasm swelled within him, electricity and ecstasy shooting it's way up his length, his hand rubbing just the tip now as he shuddered and let out a long thick string of cum towards their feet. “Stunning little kids, look what you're doing to me!” his voice strained as more cum followed, making the two naughty little girls giggle, their eyes wide with shock at how much he was cumming. “Keep cumming, perv, we want it all!” Ginny encouraged, Lockhart barely able to keep his eyes open as the pleasure overwhelmed him, his impressive cum load soaking the floor between them. “Pervy old pedo!” Luna finished with as he shuddered out the final moments of bliss, breathing and panting heavily like an old dog. “So much cum...” he still managed to find the arrogance to brag, all three of them smiling, satisfied.

“You both made me cum so much! Standing their with your chests on show, oh Merlin, how wonderful...” he sighed, falling back, his energy all spent. He felt no shame whatsoever in the illegal sexual activity, the girls were just too hot and their dirty talk and teasing was his idea of heaven. Ginny slipped her shoes back on and the girls corrected their tops, looking down at the exhausted man, proud of themselves. “Keep this a secret, pedo, and you'll get more than a footjob next time!” Luna told him as they turned away, laughing their way out of his office, leaving the shameless old perv to clean up and dress himself. If only the world knew what a pushover he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Ginny and Luna skipped merrily back to his office, holding hands, their long hair swinging. Lockhart knew they would be back for more any day and he was somewhat paranoid, but when they burst into his office without knocking it still took him by surprise. “Oh Merlin...” he whispered to himself as they entered, immediately locking the door behind them. He prepared himself and immediately got on his knees on the floor, looking at them hopelessly.

“Since you were a good perv and didn't tell anyone, we'll give you a reward today.” Ginny began with her usual cocky smirk. “Our dirty knickers!” Luna followed up, together the girls removing their underwear from their pockets. “We wore these for three days straight just for you!” Ginny added, holding out her small pink knickers as Luna offered her white ones. Lockhart blushed, he was excited by the girls underwear, but they didn't have to ruin it for him by making them unwashed. “Open wide!” Luna demanded, and Lockhart, on his knees, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Luna walked closer to him, screwing her dirty childish knickers into a ball and placed them into his mouth. His tongue reached out for the cotton instantly and the man moaned. Then Ginny placed her knickers over his head, the crotch area over his nose and mouth. His whimpers and whines were muffled.

Luna and Ginny giggled. “You look very silly, perv! Can you smell and taste us? I bet you wish you were smelling and tasting our actual minges!” Ginny teased, her hands on her hips, feeling powerful and confident against the adult. “Listen to him moaning uselessly!” Luna laughed as Lockhart twitched and flinched, his mouth full of little girl knickers, he could just about breathe but every inhale filled him with their deliciously dirty scents. He had never even see a twelve year old's privates before and how he had knickers all over his face. His cock hardened under his robes and he hoped he'd get another footjob. He went to place his hand over his bulge but Ginny snapped his hand away suddenly. “No! No touching!” she barked as he obediently move his hand back to his side, only to receive Ginny's small fist into his cock and balls. “Arrgggh!” he wailed, falling to his side making the girls burst into giggles.

“What's the matter, pedo? Don't like your dick slapped?” Luna mocked him, grabbing him by the scruff and pulling him back up. Ginny's fist was waiting for him, and again she brought it down onto his cock, connecting perfectly and making Lockhart whine even louder, the knickers in his mouth falling out. “Get those back in your mouth now, nonce!” Luna spat, smothering them into his mouth as he did his best to breathe. Luna also adjusted the knickers over his eyes and nose being sure to rob Ginny's crotch right into his nostrils. Ginny reached for his bulge again but this time she didn't strike it, to his relief, she grabbed it in her small hand and squeezed softly. “I can't believe how hard you get for two underage girls! You really are a dirty old pedo, aren't you?” Ginny spoke cruelly and Lockhart tried to say yes but it was muffled, so he nodded gratefully. Ginny continued to squeeze his cock and balls before finally releasing them from his robes, exposing his adult cock to their childish eyes. 

It was already soaked with pre-cum, his foreskin retracted and glistening. Ginny placed her finger and thumb onto one of his balls and squeezed harder than he'd have liked, and as he tried to recoil, Luna was there to hold him in place. “Such a big pedo dick!” Luna commented, licking her lips. Lockhart was now whimpering like an excited puppy as his cock twitched with anticipation. He felt a hand grip it, delicate fingers, skin soft as anything he could ever imagine. It was Ginny's, but it could've be Luna's, it didn't matter, only the pleasure mattered. Groaning, Ginny began to wank him slowly, Luna then reaching down, her arms either side of his head, and added a second small hand to his cock causing the loudest groan yet from the old perv. Once again he was helpless on the floor with two hyper-sexual children dominating him. It was a dream come true.

“Let's let him breathe, I wanna hear him whine properly!” Ginny said, reaching into her panties and removing Luna's wet ones from his mouth. Lockhart coughed and caught his breath. “You little girls are so naughty!” he howled out, Ginny's knickers blinding him still. “Dirty little kids, if you keep wanking me like that, you'll make me cum everywhere!” He warned, groaning and moaning at their soft cute hands. “Do my hands feel better than my feet?” Ginny asked, grinning. “Merlin, yes!” He howled, all three of them laughing. “Do my knickers smell better than Ginny's feet?” Luna whispered into his ear as she worked his cock, her fingers brushing against Ginny's. “They both smell perfect! You are the most wonderful girls ever!” he whined in ecstasy, loving the girls fighting for every inch of his cock. Happy, Ginny took Luna's knickers, wrapped them over her hand and began rubbing his cock with them.

“Make a mess in my smelly knickers, perv!” Luna ordered, removing her hands from his cock to allow Ginny to take over. With her hands free, she removed her top in one motion, revealing her bare flat chest and pressing into the back of his head. “Heaven!” Lockhart whined, leaning into her, turning his head to the left and right to try and see her nipples, to feel his face on her preteen chest. “Gonna make me cum, girls!” he warned feeling his orgasm brewing. Ginny let the knickers hang loose over his cock as she pumped him with both hands, the older man whining and twitching pathetically as his orgasm began, thrusting his hips up and yelling. “I'm cumming in your dirty kiddy knickers!” his eyes rolled back as he emptied his balls into the fabric, Ginny's soft hand squeezing every possible drop out as Luna looked down, his hair tickling her tiny nipples, making her jump and fidget just as much as he was, shuddering out his pervy cum into the twelve year old girls underwear. Once again the two girls had given him a body-shattering orgasm which left him unable to keep his eyes open or speak, only moan, thrust and growl like an animal. Ginny moved the knickers away, held them open so they could see how much cum was in them, and without warning shoved them into Lockhart's open mouth.

Ginny and Luna burst into giggles as Lockhart was too weak to resist, crumbling to the floor besides them whimpering and moaning still. “Dirty old pedo, you should be ashamed!” Luna sang happily as she put her top back on and stood over the man, Ginny joining her. “Pedo! Pedo! Pedo!” they chanted at him mockingly as he flailed, mouth full of cum-soaked kiddy knickers. Once they had their fun, the two girls spat on him cruelly before skipping out merrily, holding hands and giggling. Lockhart knew he was a slave to them and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
